stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Super Mario Brothers
"The Super Mario Brothers" is the seventy-fifth and final episode of Stupid Mario Brothers and the fifteenth and final episode of Season Five. It ended the Stupid Mario Brothers series and was released June 5th, 2012. This episode is the longest episode released, clocking in at 1 hour, 8 minutes and 18 seconds long. It has at least four major battles, and all of the characters' stories were wrapped up. The episode was originally to be released on May 21, but was delayed until May 28, due to additional scenes being filmed the weekend before May 21. However, it was then delayed for another week, due to editing not being finished. The episode was then said by Rich to take around 20 hours to render and upload, pushing the release date an additional day late. Overview The series finale of Stupid Mario Brothers. Sypnosis The finale begins with a 5000 year flashback, where Merlin and his brother Nox are sitting together, watching over a field. Nox has been searching for the Ronfair Dragon, a small red shield as big as a thumb, per Merlin's exercise. Nox asks Merlin what he wants to do now, to which Merlin tells Nox that he's been working on his beam sword and could use some help. Nox suggests that Merlin give it up, believing that said technology will never work. Merlin replies that he's already constructed one, which he calls the Nether Saber, which he believes will one day shine as bright as the sun. Nox questions this, but they decide to focus on the task at hand. Merlin tells the impatient Nox that the Chosen One will come to them, and not them to him. Nox then realizes in a panic that he's lost their mother's ancient cross. Merlin reassures him, believing that they'll find it. Nox is panicked though, as prophecy states that the Chosen One will use the cross to defeat evil, so it is essential that they find it. Merlin tells him to be patient, and the two of them head for the lake. 4000 years later, Nox is trying to convince Merlin that the Pendragon family has become corrupt, though Merlin believes that Arthur is truly the Chosen One. Nox reminds Merlin that he was wrong about Uther, seeing as Uther betrayed him. Merlin is aware, but tells Nox that Arthur is indeed the Chosen One, as he pulled the sword from the stone. Nox is shocked, but still insists that there must be some mistake. Merlin then accuses Nox of being surprised because he did not plan it to be like this. Nox tries to feign ignorance, but Merlin reveals that he knows that Nox turned Uther against him. Nox insists that it's not true, but Merlin replies by asking Nox how long he's been in the service of Ganondorf Dragmire. Nox admits this to be true, no longer able to carry his argument. He explains that he no longer wanted to play second fiddle to Merlin, and that, with Ganondorf's help, he'll become the Chosen One. Merlin argues that Nox cannot become the Chosen One because he isn't to begin with. Nox then reveals that he doesn't want to be the Chosen One, but only wants control. Merlin then realizes how deeply Ganondorf has corrupted Nox, and Nox suggests Merlin rule alongside him. Merlin refuses, as he serves the people, not vice versa, and tries to tell Nox that he'll be going against everything their ancestors have stood for by doing this. He tries to convince Nox not to do this, but Nox refuses to listen and attacks Merlin with dark energy. Merlin is able to defend himself against this and the two lock in telekinetic combat. Before Nox can hit Merlin with another dark energy attack, Merlin strikes him in the face with the Nether Saber, horribly scarring Nox's face. Nox disappears and Merlin wonders why this had to happen. Elsewhere, Nox dons a black mask to hide his scars, then realizes that his voice has been damaged as well. He casts an ancient magic, El Nox de la Shateau, creating a mass of living dark matter called the Darkness. Nox orders the Darkness to find the Stone of Righteousness and bind itself to it, then bind itself to Nox's soul to make himself immortal. The Darkness obeys and leaves to do so. 975 years later, Nox, now calling himself Nox Decious, meets with Bowser, the King of the Koopas, to discuss Kamek's findings of two children of Merlin and Nox's lineage. Decious explains that Merlin hid this from him, and that he plans on destroying the two babies to see to it that they do not threaten either of them. The babies are on a family vacation with their parents, and Decious plans on taking care of them as soon as their plane lands. However, Bowser insists that he send Kamek to do it, to which Decious humbly agrees. After the plane is destroyed, a brave Yoshi is able to rescue the babies and recover one that was kidnapped by Kamek. He brings the babies to Merlin, who thanks Yoshi for risking his life like this. Merlin explains to Yoshi that he was able to teleport the babies to Yoshi's Island, but could not save their parents from the plane explosion. Merlin decides to raise the babies themselves and prepare them for the day that they protect the Real World from Bowser, Ganondorf, and Nox. Merlin gives each baby a colored hat, giving a red hat to the baby Mario, and a green hat to the baby Luigi. Merlin then declares that hope has returned once more. In the present day, Mario is training in the Lost Woods under Merlin to strengthen his spirit and claim the Master Sword. Merlin is impressed by Mario's level of focus and control over the wizard blood that flows through him. Mario then pauses and asks Merlin if he's dead, to which Merlin replies that he is, and that he is able to communicate with Mario because wizards are able to communicate telepathically even in death, as Decious was able to control Luigi. He also explains that Darkness can do this, as he has all of Decious' abilities, and that some other powerful beings can do it as well, including Mario himself. Merlin explains how to do this to Mario and Mario attempts to do so, succeeding in addressing Luigi for a brief moment. Merlin is shocked, as this took Merlin hundreds of years to master. He congratulates Mario and tells him to head back to the Sword for more meditating, as he is almost ready. Back at their base, Luigi is surprised to be met by Wario, who has returned from his departure. Wario apologizes for leaving, but Luigi forgives him. Wario explains to Luigi that he learned that Ganondorf plans on merging the Real World with the Dark Realm, allowing him to have full control over the planet. Luigi hopes that Mario has found the secret to destroying Ganon, then tells Wario that, as long as they can distract the ninjas, Mario should be able to fight Ganon alone. Wario is not reassured, as they don't have enough pirates to take on the ninjas, and Captain Morgan has yet to wake up. Luigi tells Wario that Darkness has sent for a squad of pirates that will help distract the ninjas and keep Captain Morgan awake, and that he is leaving it up to Wario to lead them, as Luigi has one more loose end to fix; Bowser. Wario wishes him good luck and reassures him that he'll take care of the ninjas. Back in the house, the pirates are trying their hardest to wake up Captain Morgan, to no avail. Then, to their surprise, Pirate Crunch shows up with his cereal of the same name. The pirates feed some of the cereal to Morgan, waking him up instantly. The pirates tell Morgan that they've a battle to win, and Morgan declares there be Pirate Crunch for everybody. In the bedroom, Wario is able to wake up Waluigi with the Pirate Crunch cereal, though it is only temporary. However, Waluigi suddenly wakes back up, to Wario's surprise, telling Wario that he's his best friend, and he apologizes for not doing a good job as his protector or as a member of the group. However, Wario reminds Waluigi that he took out Blaire, no thanks to Snake. Waluigi replies that Snake lost because he didn't take his pills, to which Wario asks him why he didn't wear his bullet proof vest. Waluigi explains that Snake was wearing it, but loaded his gun with armor-piercing rounds after his fight with Liquid. Wario then reminds Waluigi of the I.D. print gun that only works for Snake, to which Waluigi explains that Snake had that feature removed, as the FOXDIE virus constantly changes his DNA. Wario exclaims that it all makes sense now, breaking the fourth wall by turning to the audience. Waluigi wishes that he could be there with them at the end and decides that he'll get back with Walgina when this is all over, explaining that he lied about her breaking up with him over the color purple. Instead, he just wanted to keep her safe so they seperated. Waluigi is glad about the prospect of a normal life, but Wario is depressed, as he doesn't have someone to go back to after screwing up with Mona. Waluigi reminds Wario of how far he's come, as he's no longer a slave to evil, and believes that Mona will forgive him. Wario then asks Waluigi if he has any advice for the battle, to which Waluigi replies that he has something very important to tell them. He has been spoken to by Merlin in his coma, who told him important info about the Darkness. After explaining that the Nether Saber still works because it is connected to Merlin's immortal spirit, Waluigi explains that he doesn't think that Nox Decious actually killed Merlin, as they've never been able to in the past because they are brothers and likely still care for one another. However, Waluigi doesn't know what actually happened to Merlin. He then goes on to explain what Merlin told him about the Darkness. He informs Wario that Mario has been progressively weaker since the Darkness attatched itself to him, as he was unable to defeat Wario or Blaire by himself after that event, and only beat Mr. L by using the Fire Flower. Waluigi explains that, after the Darkness possessed Mario briefly, it took away with it a part of Mario's spirit, so the two share the same spirit, hence the reason why Mario remained alive after being killed by Darkness. The other half of his spirit in the Darkness was still alive, and Mario became weaker due to the fact that he only has half of his spirit. Wario questions how Mario is supposed to defeat Ganondorf with half a spirit, but Waluigi explains that Merlin is taking care of that. Wario asks what this has to do with Darkness, to which Waluigi replies that the half of Mario's spirit in the Darkness has been growing stronger to overcome the dark magic in him, making Darkness exceptionally powerful. He also explains that Mario's spirit has been affecting the Darkness' appearance and personality, turning his hair red temporarily and making him less insane and evil. However, Darkness' goal now is to kill Nox Decious and finally let go of his past. Wario asks what this has to do with the battle, to which Waluigi replies that, perhaps Wario can trust Darkness more than he thought. Wario thanks Waluigi for the information and Waluigi passes out again. On the battlefield, the ninjas and the pirates confront each other, led by Zubashi and Captain Morgan respectively. Zubashi addresses Morgan, seemingly knowing him from the past. However, Morgan, like Ryu, has no memory of meeting Zubashi or doing him any wrong. Before Zubashi can give a flashback as he did with Ryu, Master Gangles and the other ninjas stop him from doing so and making more of an ass of himself. Zubashi orders the ninjas to attack, but Morgan decides to let them come to him, so Pirate Crunch gives the order to charge. Nox Decious spectates the battle from afar, wondering where Darkness is, as he wants to kill him himself. Wario and Ness watch the battle from afar, observing how the cereal eating pirates are doing better than the rum drinking ones, as Ness points out, cereal has fiber and minerals in it. Wario reprimands him for being so smart. In the battle, the ninjas and pirates employ various pirate and ninja techniques against one another, the pirates dropping in number faster than the ninjas. Mario is meditating in front of the Master Sword once more when Merlin states that he has mastered wizardry; he has taught Mario everything he knows. Merlin then informs Mario that he is now ready to wield the Master Sword. Wario, meanwhile, also notices the pirates are decreasing in numbers, and decides to join the battle himself. Ness tries to stop him, but is too late, and agrees with his decision. Wario then starts running around the battlefield, instantly downing any ninja that he encounters. Brock and Gary then head over the Ness, asking if they can do anything; Ness tasks them with finding Mona and sending her down to the battlefield. After killing one other ninja, Wario notices Nox Decious standing not too far away. He states that he is surprised that he is there, but then states that his battle is over. After some jokes from Wario, the two engage their beam swords and engage in battle. Decious is able to knock the Nether Saber out of Wario's hands, but he counters by using a fireball before Decious can kill him. Decious compliments Wario's skills, but then proceeds to hit him directly with a ball of dark energy, mortally wounding him and knocking him unconscious. Mario once again attempts to pull the Master Sword out of the ground, but finds that he still cannot, and does not know why. Decious is about to kill Wario, but is stopped by the Darkness, who states that his battle is with him. After some dialogue, the two engage in battle. Mona then runs over the Wario and helps him get away from the battlefield. Meanwhile, Luigi walks onto the Soccer Field and finds Bowser approaching him. Luigi states that Ganondorf will be dead by the end of the day, and that he will not stop fighting until Bowser has been defeated. Bowser states that Mario abandoned them, but Luigi claims otherwise. The two then begin their fight. Mona helps Wario get into the bed with Snake. Snake complains about this, though Wario apologizes. Mona tells Dr. Hunter about his situation, and she begins to check on him. Elsewhere, the Darkness is chasing after Nox Decious and has lost him. Decious leaps out at him, but Darkness is able to counter, and the two continue to fight. They are both evenly matched. Decious runs off at one point, but only to regain ground. The two then swipe at each other with their beam swords again, but this knocks the sabers out of their hands. The two then engage in a fistfight. Darkness is able to overpower Nox at first, but he is able to recover. They then crawl over to each other, hold each other in place, call their beam swords to each other, and plunge them into one another; Darkness is able to do so first, but Decious follows right after. Decious states that Ganon will be displeased with him, though Darkness states that both Ganondorf and himself are tools. Decious then states that Ganondorf will win in the end, though Darkness does not care, satisfied with dying with the knowledge that he killed Nox Decious. Decious then falls to the ground, and the Darkness follows suit soon after. Bowser breathes fire at Luigi, but he dodges, runs over to him, and attempts to punch him, but he blocks. He then shoves Luigi to the ground and attempts to stomp him, but fails. After recovering, the two continue their fight. Luigi sends a fireball at him, but Bowser deflects it. Bowser once again knocks Luigi down, but he does the same. Luigi then attempts to hit him again, but Bowser shoots him with a fireball. The two then get up once more and engage each other. Bowser attempts to blast him with another fireball, but Luigi is able to cover his mouth before he does; the recoil from this action sends Bowser flying to the ground. Bowser defeated, Luigi tells him to return to his castle or he will die. Back in the Lost Woods, Mario is still disappointed that he cannot wield the Master Sword even with all of Merlin's training. Merlin informs him that the Master Sword does not ally itself with anybody. Mario asks what they can do, and Merlin states that he is going to merge his spirit with Mario's. Mario is surprised, but Merlin states that it is the only way that he can claim the sword. Mario objects by stating that Merlin will disappear for good, but Merlin informs Mario that he will always be a part of him. Merlin then states that someone else wants to talk to him, and the Darkness appears in his mind. Mario is shocked by this. The Darkness states that he is going to return to Mario's body to give him even more power. Mario then hears Link communicating with him. He says that, despite being trapped in the Dark Realm, he can transfer his spirit as well. Mario reminds Link that doing so will kill him, but Link states that defeating Ganon is more important, as well as that a new Link will be born in time. The three then merge into Mario's spirit, and "with the wisdom of Merlin, the power of the Darkness, and the courage of Link," Mario is able to pluck the Master Sword from its embedded position. Meanwhile the battle between pirates and ninjas has boiled down to Captain Morgan and Zubashi, though the captain cannot say his name right. Angered about this, Master Gangles runs over to his master, stating that he can pronounce his name correctly; Zubashi is only surprised that he is still alive. However, Morgan states that is matters not, since they will both die in a minute. Zubashi questions how he will do this, and the captain uses his "Pirate Technique: Super Burning Lava Hot Rum Breath;" He drinks the remaining rum in his bottle, but passes out immediately after. Zubashi is angered about this, but finds satisfaction in their victory. The two then head off to go see a movie. Ganondorf senses Mario's presence nearby, and calls out to him. Mario then appears, wearing Merlin's vest and the Darkness' jacket and gloves. Ganondorf states that Mario cannot defeat him; only one man has that ability. Mario states that Link now lives in him, then reveals the Master Sword and unsheathes it. Mario states that Ganondorf will never take the world, though Ganon counters by stating he won't save it. Ganon then once again states that Mario cannot kill him when Link, the Darkness, and even Merlin couldn't; Mario is shocked. Ganondorf then reveals that he killed Merlin. In the past, Nox Decious finishes telling Merlin of future events. Ganondorf then appears. He is able to kill Merlin by telekinetically choking him. Decious is shocked to see that his brother is dead. After Ganon walks over to them, Decious asks why he killed Merlin. Ganon states that he would simply be a bother. Nox then reminds Ganon of their deal that he could join them if he could be convinced, but Ganondorf states that he has changed his mind, then has Decious gather the others. Despite being less then reluctant, Decious obeys. Ganondorf then unsheathes his sword, and he and Mario engage each other. The battle rages, with both Mario and Ganondorf being evenly matched. During the battle, the two begin to choke each other with their telekinetic abilities, eventually leading to them both cutting their powers off and Ganondorf headbutting Mario to the ground. However, while Ganondorf is busy holding Mario and deciding how he is going to die, Mario grabs the Master Sword and shoves it through Ganon's chest. After the Gerudo falls to the ground, Mario stands up, grabs the sword, and stabs Ganondorf with it once again, truly killing him. He pulls it out of him, and walks off. Back at Dr. Naomi's makeshift hospital, she tells Mona that Wario will be fine, but he still needs to rest. Mona tries to wake him up, but fails and begins crying on his limp body. Snake then wakes up, and Naomi kisses him, confessing her love for him. The two then begin making out. Mario emerges from the field, and is now near his house. Luigi is walking outside when he notices Mario, with his new attire. Luigi runs over to him, and the brothers embrace each other. Mario apologizes for being late, and Luigi informs him that the ninjas have been taken care of. Mario then informs him that he has killed Ganondorf. The two then state that their adventure has come to an end. Luigi asks what they should do now, and Mario states that they should now return to the Mushroom Kingdom; Luigi admits that he had the same idea in mind. Mario decides that they should wrap up everything, say their goodbyes, and leave when they're ready, and Luigi agrees. UPS walks down the street, tips his hat, and begins to sing. Brock and Gary are happily tossing a Pokeball back and forth. Ken and Ryu have fully recovered and are having fun together. Bowser does as Luigi has requested and returns to the Mushroom Kingdom with Kamek as well. Brock is the preacher, Mona is the bridesmaid, and Yoshi is the best man at Donkey Kong and Pauline's wedding. Ness is meditating, then begins walking off on his own, bat in hand. Professor Oak is dancing in his apartment. Yoshi is on his own, eating an apple. Snake and Naomi are still making out. Master Gangles and Zubashi happily walk out of a Chili's. Waluigi wakes up, having recovered from his narcoleptic state. He then finds Wario next to his bed, and the two embrace. He then heads off to find Walgina and says goodbye to Wario. Wario and Mona then walk down the street together, hand in hand. Mario and Luigi are standing in the field outside their house, somehow having grown mustaches. Luigi comments that the Warp Pipe back to the Mushroom Kingdom is just beyond the forest. Mario states that they had a good run, but that "all good things must come to an end." Luigi wonders if Peach is waiting for them with a cake back in the kingdom, and Mario believes that she is. Mario then says that he has one final thing to do, and Luigi heads off to the forest to wait for him. Mario then turns around, and, facing the viewers, gives thanks for the "best five years of my life." He then catches up with Luigi, and the two head off toward the Warp Pipe. After the credits, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are all sitting at a table, drinking milk. After finishing his, Mario states, "That's some good Lon Lon Milk." Apperances Characters *Merlin *Nox Decious *The Darkness *Bowser *Yoshi *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Captain Morgan *Pirates *Waluigi *Zubashi *Master Gangles *Ninjas *Ness *Gary *Brock *Mona *Dr. Naomi Hunter *Solid Snake *Bowser *Link *Ganondorf *UPS *Ken *Ryu *Kamek *Donkey Kong *Pauline *Professor Oak *Walgina (Mentioned) Locations *Bowser's Hideout *The Lost Woods *The Mushroom Force's Base *The Battlefield *The Legion of Villains' Base Production Notes Character Revelations *Merlin and Nox Decious were once in good terms with each other. *The story of Decious' betrayal of Merlin is revealed. *Captain Morgan and Zubashi were once good friends, but they betrayed one another. *The Darkness' creation is revealed. *Mario and Luigi were saved from death as babies by Merlin, and saved from Kamek by Yoshi. *Merlin raised Mario and Luigi. *Merlin is revealed to be dead. *Wario returns to the Mushroom Force. *Captain Morgan wakes up, but passes out once more some time later. *Mario masters wizardry. *Waluigi reveals much information on the Darkness, Mario, Merlin, Nox Decious, and more. *The pirates and ninjas have one final battle. *Mona returns. *The Darkness and Nox Decious both kill each other. *Bowser is defeated. *Merlin, The Darkness, and Link merge their spirits with Mario's to give him more power, as well as the ability to wield the Master Sword. *Ganondorf is revealed to have killed Merlin. *Ganondorf is killed. *Dr. Naomi is revealed to love Snake. *Mario and Luigi decide to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. *Ken and Ryu have recovered. *Pauline has returned, and marries Donkey Kong. *Waluigi recovers from his narcoleptic state, and begins searching for Walgina. *Mario and Luigi return to the Mushroom Kingdom, while the others stay in the real world. *Bowser and Kamek return to Dinosaur Land. *Peach is revealed to be back in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Link returns but sacrifices his spirit to help Mario defeat Ganondorf. Trivia *The title of this episode was originally "5 Battles 1 Sword 7 Funerals", but was changed to its current title a short while later, with Richie claiming that the previous title was to throw people off. *This is the only episode in which every main character appears (Kent Melville returns as Link in this episode). *In the Episode 75 update, Rich said that a returning actor was able to come to film a scene over the May weekend. This turned out to be Doug Orofino (Waluigi), who explained some continuity errors. *The after-credits scene, where Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi were all drinking Lon Lon Milk, was inspired by the after-credits scene in The Avengers, where the Avengers are eating at the shawarma restaurant,or the scene from Arthur vs the druids vs the grail episode 1 part 3 where arthur,robin and lancelot were drinking milk. *Several lines from past installments of Stupid Mario Brothers are alluded to in this episode, such as "Well, what do you want to do now, Merlin" or "Snap out of this fantasy, and come back to reality." *Due to RandumbProd and Richalvarez splitting, Dane does not appear in the credits. *During the fight scene, one of the Ninjas is using a toy lightsaber. *Matt Howlett's name does not appear in the credits. *The song that UPS sings is a cover of "So Far Away" by Carole King Goofs *Near the end of the final shot of the ninjas and pirates fighting, laughter can be heard behind the camera. *When Professor Oak is dancing, a cat can be seen next to him. *At the ending when Mario and Luigi have grown mustaches when they are about to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom but they don't after the credits External Links *Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 75 *Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 75 Bloopers Category:Season Five Category:Season Five